Always In His Shadow
by TenshiBabe
Summary: Malik is up to roof with his yami's antics,and he just doesn't understand his yami most of the time. But there's something wrong with Marik... YY/YB M/YM Y/R
1. What can you do?

TenshiBabe: Hi, uh I got a new fic…

Lil'Neko: Yeah!

TB: Um, yeah this is my muse, Lil' Neko half cat half human anyway don't pay attention to her.

LN: Shaddup, anyway hope you enjoy this story…cause I said so…

TB: Heh, right any way this one's about Malik and Marik cause I never did one on them before so I hope this does justice.

Summary:

Well, after Marik gets locked up for pulling a prank gone wrong! Malik is up to roof with his yami's antics and well give him the silent angry you don't exist treatment. Marik, feeling bad for what he has done wants to do something nice for him, but the fact is that he doesn't now what Mailk likes to do...not that he doesn't care he...well that's about true. Any way he decides to follow malik for a week to find out more about his hikari. 

I do not own YuGiOh, thank you

A/N:

"Talking"

Thinking'

/Light to Dark/

/Dark to Light/

-Actions-

(Authoresses' Pointless Blabber)

Always In His Shadow

Chapter 1: What can you do?

The bright afternoon sun shined through the curtained window, as the person in the room slept uncaring to the time of day. Ishizu opened the door to her brothers room, although Malik was at school his Yami wasn't and was currently sleeping in the room, whose state was close to which if a person came inside would probably mistaken it for the city dump…no offence. Ishizu looked around the room dirty clothing coated the floors and furniture, empty beer bottles were scattered here and there, drawers were left half open, and not to mention the other little bits and pieces hanging around that you could just imagine. "I think I'm going to be sick," Ishizu muttered to herself as she gazed over the room once again. Why is it that Ryou and Yugi's Yami's could be helpful once in a while and at least Marik can help clean their room, ugh Malik has got to get his Yami in order cause I can't keep cleaning up after him' Isis complained to herself, as she walked carefully past the debris on the floor and stopped to open the curtains to shed some light into the slightly darkened room. Ishizu looked over towards the bed and noticed that Marik had covered his head with the pillow. She rolled her eyes and stalked over to the bed, and started to pull the blankets off not caring if Marik was sleeping or not. "Marik! You have to get up right now, this room is revolting!" Ishizu stated angrily. After receiving no response, she started to wonder if he heard anything she said at all, "Marik…" Ishizu called again, sighing when he started to stir. Two sleepy looking lavender eyes opened looking back into annoyed ocean blue orbs. "Morning Marik, or should I say afternoon?" Ishizu said, as she backed up to give the Yami some room. Marik sighed to himself and sat up, immediately regretting that action as held his pounding head. "Seems you've got a migraine from sleeping in so late hm? Anyways I'll be downstairs if you need me," Ishizu noted as she noticed Marik's actions. Marik in return scowled and slowly tracked through the junk on the floor towards the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. I hate migraines' Marik thought to himself, as he splashed cold water on his face.

I hate history class especially when the topics ancient Egypt, reminds me of when I still lived back there, even worst this bloody text book should be burned for displaying inaccurate facts!' Malik Ishtar thought to himself. He felt as if he was going to die of boredom because of this long lecture that the history teacher was giving. Just then the lunch bell rang, "Thank Ra…" Malik muttered to himself and quickly left the room. On the way to his locker he passed Ryou. "Hey, uh Malik " The fair haired Hikari managed to call from down the hall, Malik waved in return. "Hey Ryou, my do you have a lot of books, here I can carry some of them for you." Malik offered. "Uh, thanks a lot Malik" Ryou said handing over a few books. "So did you just go to the library or something, cause I never knew you could take out this many books at one time?" Malik asked noting the size of some of the books. "Um, yeah, actually I got Bakura to get a card too so we both go to the library in separate bodies" Ryou explained. "Oh…" Malik started "So um why isn't he helping you carry them?" Malik inquired.

/That's a good question, Bakura/

/Cause I don't wanna/ Bakura replied through the mind link. "He says he doesn't want to " Ryou answered and bit disappointed with Bakura's answer. At least your Yami tries to help my Yami probably just woke up' Malik sighed to himself as he helped Ryou carry his book to his locker.

TB: Okie Dokie Every Body, that was the first chapter, lemme know what you think!

R&R


	2. Cleaning out my closet pt 1

TenshiBabe: Hey y'know I'm very forgetful, like I could be doing something and…ooh lookit the chocolate mmm…

Lil'Neko: Hey, you were just talking about something here!

TB: I was, humm…what was I saying again? Blank…

LN: Good thing she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or else she would forget who's, who and probably mix the tomb keeper up with the pharaoh.

Yami: But that'll never happen, right?

TB: Oh wait I almost remembered, well enjoy!

A/N:

"Talking"

Thinking'

/Light to Dark/

/Dark to Light/

-Actions-

(Authoresses' Pointless Blabber)

Always In His Shadow

Chapter 2: Cleaning Out My Closet Part 1

(Malik's POV)

After the most grueling day of school, I slowly walked home. Why you say? Why the hell don't I just ride my motorcycle to school then ride it home? I'll tell you why, why is cause Marik, my Yami took the bike for joyride… there I blame it on my Yami okay. I kept walking past the bus stop. Why you say? Why the hell don't I just get a ride on the bus? Well I'll tell you why…uh because it's smelly, crowded and oh all right, I just don't like riding the bus, OKAY? After walking for about 15 minutes I reached home. I opened the door slowly and stepped in, "I'm home…" I mumbled. I kicked off my shoes and closed the door behind me. "Ishizu ya here?" I called, shuffled into the kitchen and saw the note of the refrigerator it was from Ishizu, it read:

Hey Malik,

Sorry I couldn't be here when you get home I had to get to the museum for an emergency meeting. Don't wait up, I'll be working late…Dinners in the fridge and make sure you get that Yami of yours to clean the room its disgusting, curfew is at 11 pm please be sure to be in bed by that time, BOTH of you thank you.

Love, Ishizu

"Great," I muttered. Just great, first I'm stuck alone with my psychotic Yami and his strange habits. Second we have to _clean_ something, more specifically my room that I haven't been in since last week. And what the, heck is up with the curfew? I looked around and noticed that Marik wasn't downstairs, which meant he would probably be upstairs. I grumbled to my self as I climbed up the stairs, Garbage bags, rubber gloves, pointy stick, and other cleaning utensils that I would probably need to clean…anything. I stalked down the hall and to the closed door to my room, I pressed me ear to the door, listening, it was Marik al-right. I heard some shuffling and him cursing as he most likely cut himself while stepping on the floor. -Sigh- "Here goes," I said to my self putting on my gas mask, that I picked up from Yugi as he had a spare handy, seems like the pharaoh was blowing things up again. I opened the door and thank goodness I was wearing the mask, the place was a total junkyard. "MARIK WHAT DID YOU DO?" I shouted, racing over to the windows opening them all. "THIS ROOM IS A TOTAL DISASTER! Did you have one too many beers, got high on drugs what the hell is wrong with you how can you stay in here with this-this…why are you smiling!" I shouted at him, but strangest thing yet is he would just sit there and smile a like a mad man… then he says, "I'm smiling cause there is a spider on you head…"

"A- a-a-a-a SPIDER! WHERE GETITOFF! GETITOFF! GETITOFF!" I yelled in up most horror, messing up my hair running around the room. I HATE spiders… Marik walked over and plucked a HUGE long-leg out of my hair, and I nearly fainted. I grumbled and walked over to the bedroom door and locked it. I spun around and looked Marik in the eye, "We are NOT leaving UNTIL this room is CLEAN! And the spider is dead!" I yelled pointing to the Long-leg that Marik held in his hand. "But, But he's my pet…" Marik looked as if he'd cry and made a little sad face. "Marik KILL IT NOW" I said, "Or I WILL!" I finished retrieving the can of bug spray, from my cleaning bag, positioning the spray above Marik's spider. " I can't just do it, quickly" he answered, shielding his eyes. I sprayed the little vermin an never ending stream of chemicals until space around it was all foggy ,when it cleared it was practically a skeleton, so to say if spiders do have skeletons, then it moved. This was no ordinary spider. "Marik what is it?" "Oh it's a shadow spider, I got it from my soul room…" Marik looked at the disgusted face I was wearing. " Ugh, just KILL IT!" I screamed. I started to pick up the beer bottles wearing the rubber gloves. This is going to take a long time…

TBC

TenshiBabe: ooh, wonder how long they could last in there, review and tell me what other secrets do you want revealed about Malik. Maybe even Marik, shouldn't he be afraid of something. This cleaning the room segment would be for about 2-3 chapters so theirs lots of time…I guess. R&R


	3. Cleaning out my closet pt 2

TenshiBabe: Yes here we are for another chapter of 'Always in his shadow' and part 2 of our 'Cleaning out my closet' series! (Readers applaud) Thank you. Thank you!

Lil' Neko: Hmph, you're so full of yourself geeze get a life

TB: Gasps! Mood wrecker!

LN: whatever, ahem TenshiBabe doesn't own YuGiOh gawd, the world would have to have plunged into an endless abyss of darkness before she ever meets Kazuki Takashi- never less own the show.

**A/N: **

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

**/Light to Dark/**

**//Dark to Light//**

**-Actions-**

**(Authoresses' Pointless Blabber)**

**Always In His Shadow**

**Chapter 3:** Cleaning out my closet pt. 2

_Malik's POV_

After the spider incident, I stayed a considerable distance away from my Yami…incase he had more than one little pet lying around. After cleaning up the substantial amount of beer bottles and unlabeled containers that scattered all over the floor of the room, I realized that either my Yami never knew he could die of mass alcohol consumption or he is impervious to death, after massive alcohol consumption. I looked over towards my Yami, who were currently sniffing a piece of candy found under the bed…ugh he ate it.

"Yami that's disgusting!"

"What I was hungry"

"Why can't you be a bit more civilized?"

"Humm, civilized, civilized…not that I can think of"

I sighed, "Yami, do you even know what civilized means?"

"Of course I do…it's um, geeze Malik what do all your words have to be so big?" Marik walked over to a pile of junk that was once part of my room, and began to throw everything everywhere. As a result I got an arm full of dirty laundry in my face.

"Yami what are you-"

"Aha," Marik shouted pulling a dictionary from the pile that used to be there, "Civilized, hmm"

I looked up, 'Ra, whyyyyy'

**20 minutes later…**

With half the floor cleared, and the laundry sorted…that was easy because most all the clothes that are in here are dirty; bottles, unidentified substances in paper bags, books and trinkets cleaned up and put away, we started on the trivial stuff like spreading the bed, cleaning the windows.

"Here you can do this can't you?" I asked my yami, handing him the window cleaner and a wash cloth.

"Simple"

"Uh-huh, you say that now…" I mutter, whilst I continue to clean the other half of the floor. 'Oh hey, there's my other earring, I've been looking for that…' I bend down, leaning under the desk to reach my long lost ear ring.

**CRASH!**

**BANG!**

"Oops…"

"My head…" I whimper, both hands automatically reaching for my injured skull, as I turn glaring accusingly at Marik, who stands there looking all sheepish standing in front of a hand sized hole in the window. "Marik, what did you do?!" I hollered. "Uh, my hand slipped…" was the reply I got.

"Marik," I groan loosing patience rapidly. "How hard is it to clean a flippin' window without breaking it!!!?"

Marik stands there silently, which surprisingly aggravates me more; so I vent. "I leave you alone, stay out of your business while you live in this house; but still you find ways to make my life miserable! Making messes, staying out late and getting drunk, always getting in trouble! The police station has our number on speed dial for goodness sake, SPEED DIAL!!! And what do you have to say about this?" I shout.

Marik blinks, "Um so this probably isn't about the window anymore?" I grab my hair, nearly yanking it out.

"There you go again! **I CAN'T STAND YOU**!" I yell, breathing heavily. Marik made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a whimper. I took a deep breath and tried to think rationally. I know that my yami doesn't fare well with people yelling at him, one of a few things you notice when you're me, and find that secretly watching your yami is one of your hobbies.

Okay so that may be weird, but how else am I supposed to get to know him, when he's never around to talk to anymore. It's either through Yami or Bakura that I even know anything about my yami's daily going-on's whilst I'm at school.

"M-Marik" I started, he nodded slowly. I sighed, "Never mind, come on let's just finish this up we can move on" I finished grimly; walking over to the where we left the vacuum cleaner and began cleaning up the glass shards.

_Normal POV_

Marik watched silently, wishing that he could call Bakura or Yami right about now. Yami more so than Bakura, because he had a sinking feeling that Bakura would just call him a sissy and laugh at him. 'Some best friend he is' Marik thought bitterly as he swallowed the lump in his throat that he had acquired whilst trying to hold back his tears. 'If only he didn't yell at me, with so much anger…' Marik continued, cursing himself for being weak.

Yes, his weak spot was his hikari, if nothing else. Yami tells him that is only natural for him to consider his hikari a _weakness_ since it was technically a yami's duty to protect his hikari, or something like that. Bakura however just snorted and said that if he wanted to talk about feelings, he would have stayed home with Ryou and Yugi while they watched chic flicks all night.

'Some times I wonder why he's with the pharaoh, besides that fact that they like to go on midnight killing sprees and hang out in clubs on weekends' Marik entertained himself with these thoughts while he absentmindedly dusted around the room with the feather duster.

Malik blinked a couple of times; he did notice the slight sheen in Marik's eyes, though he just didn't want to believe it. Yami did warn him of his behavior around Marik; it seems that their drifting has been causing Marik to rethink some things about his self. Add to that the reminder of Marik's fears of being abandoned by his hikari out of hate, Malik had promised to keep his anger in check around his yami.

Malik looked about the room, progress was great, and the room was steadily becoming clean.

'Now, how about some more vac-'

"AACHOO!"

"M-Marik" Malik turned around so fast he swore he'd have whiplash. Marik looked at Malik blinking a couple of times, as if wondering where the sound came from as well.

Malik could have sworn he heard someone saying something about dusty rooms and allergies.

Marik could have sworn he heard someone else warning the other about dusty rooms and remembering their allergies.

Then he grinned, knowing that the only person who could get into their house without a key was the tomb robber, and where there was one there was most likely the one's _partner_.

As if on que, the room door opened and standing there was a red nosed, scarlet faced Bakura and a slightly worried, but smirking Yami.

As you can guess Bakura is allergic to dust. It is kind of ironic that the tomb robber has an allergic reaction to dust, of all things, must be all those old tombs.

"Hello Malik, I didn't know that you were home, thought you'd be at the game shop with Yugi and Ryou" Yami greeted noticing the other blond in the room, gaping at them.

"Marik, it was you with that Ra forsaken duster!" Bakura growled, though his stuffed up nose made him sound odd.

Marik snickered, and put the feather duster away in the supply closet just outside the room, coming back in and handing Bakura a tissue.

"I don't need a bloody tissue! Evil villains don't carry around tissues!" Bakura exploded, apparently not liking the visit of his allergies.

"_Evil villains_ don't have embarrassing allergies that contradict their evil deeds, or in this case _former_ evil deeds." Yami commented, noticing the look Marik made at Bakura's outburst.

Bakura grumbled about it, but took the offered tissues anyways, making sure to apologize to Marik. Malik took in the scene, quite used to seeing how the three yami's act when together. He cleared his throat, and the occupants of the room looked over.

"Look guys the room is almost clean, so Marik you can go and hang out with Yami and Bakura if you want to, I'll just finish up the vacuuming and head off to Yugi's place, okay" Malik offered, feeling that Marik probably needed to be with his friends after a long day of being cooped up in the house.

"Good riddance" Bakura muttered, stalking out of the room cursing his said allergies. Yami watched Bakura leave, and then turned back to Marik and Malik. Noticing the troubled look on Marik face, he knew that there had been some previous tension in the room.

Yami offered, "Malik why don't you go to the game shop and I'll finish vacuuming, don't worry I know my way around cleaning supplies and stuff"

Marik looked at the pharaoh uncertainly and Malik looked slightly taken back. "But won't Bakura be upset? I mean he has already left and…" Malik started.

"No he hasn't he's downstairs watching TV he's not going to leave without us, trust me" Yami interrupted, taking the appliance away from Malik, and shooing him out the door.

"Well if you insist, bye!" Malik squeaked before the door shut, by force of shadow magic Malik could tell. The blond hikari picked up his stuff and headed down stairs about to leave out the back door, when he turned around and headed through the living room. True to his words, there was Bakura lying on his stomach on the couch watching Pokémon.

Malik quickly left the house though when irritated burgundy eyes turned to glared at him.

Marik fidgeted anxiously as Yami finished vacuuming the room. He had told him to sit on the bed until he was done. Marik knew what this was about, if the look in Yami's eyes had anything to do with it.

Yami clicked off the suction, and the noise ceased, he then put away the machine in the other closet. Returning to the room, Yami sat beside Marik and grabbed his hand in a supposedly reassuring way. You can never tell with these yami's. Sending him a smile, Yami pulled Marik along with him downstairs to find Bakura as how Malik had last seen him.

Looking at the two that had entered the room, Bakura grunted and sat up so that Yami could sit beside him, still sniffing quietly and Marik sat between them as Bakura motioned for him to sit there as well. After all three were settled, Bakura wasn't the only one sniffing.

Yami and Bakura lent their support, after a small tear session, Bakura behaving oddly held the other whilst Yami smiled faintly.

Yami sighed, "Marik…"

TenshiBabe: Okay, okay the happy go lucky atmosphere has been broken! Huzzah! I'll probably change the genre to actually fit the way the story is going now, but it is still humor just slightly angsty here and there. Chapter 3 Fini!

We also got to see Yami and Bakura in this chap and just so you know this isn't Yamishipping, Darkshipping yes but no Yamishipping for those who may get the wrong idea. R&R!


	4. Lost

TenshiBabe: Uber fine day is it not?

Lil' Neko: …

TB: Ignoring you… any ways enjoy!

LN: Disclaimer: **FAN**-fiction…that's all I have to say.

**A/N: **

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

**/Light to Dark/**

**//Dark to Light//**

**-Actions-**

**(Authoresses' Pointless Blabber)**

**Always In His Shadow**

**Chapter 4: **Lost

* * *

_**Yugi's POV**_

I looked up from wiping the glass display when the chimes over the door rang signaling a customer. Though I thought it odd that there would be a customer at 6:52 when the shop closed at 6:30, I noticed looking at my watch. The shop closed early when grandpa was out of town, seeing as this week grandpa was in Mexico on vacation.

I was slightly surprised to see Malik, looking breathless as if he had just run a marathon. 'Of course he was probably caught in the sudden rain storm that just started' I thought with a small smile.

"Hiya Malik, I'm guessing you were out in the storm" I greeted, taking in his drowned animal appearance.

"'Lo Yuge, yea it came outta nowhere. Ryou is here as well?" Malik answered clearly tired, more so than someone who just ran a few blocks.

"Yeah he's in the kitchen, making soup. Are you okay Malik?" I asked, then it dawned on me, "Oh I remember, Yami and Bakura probably kicked you out of your own house" I realized grinning, remembering Yami and Bakura leaving in such a rush.

Ryou believes that our yami's have a bond or connection that lets them know when the others are upset or in trouble something or another. I guess it could be true, I haven't really thought about as much; but still it is odd that when ever Yami is upset about something or if Bakura accidentally cuts himself with one of his daggers, the other two are there within minutes from Ra knows where to help.

I find it rather relieving, one, that our yami's have calmed down somewhat and decided to live peacefully with each other, even going as far as Yami going out with Bakura!

Two, is that we as hikari's don't have to worry as much about our yami's when we aren't around. It's not like we don't worry when all three of them are together-their behavior is far worse than it was when they were enemies- it's just the fact that there are there for each other when they need it, and when we aren't around.

Though I know all this, I have to admit that it is strange to see Yami wake Bakura from his rare and I mean _rare_ afternoon naps to see if Marik was alright. Yami muttering something about how they haven't seen him all day and he's probably bored out of his mind. I didn't believe him though, Marik finds the most peculiar things to occupy him self with.

Such as shadow spiders; I hope Malik hasn't found that one yet.

And Ryou gave me a knowing look when, to our great surprise Bakura didn't throw a tantrum when Yami woke him, just one nod and he was completely agreeable. Though, he did roll his eyes in annoyance when Yami wasn't looking. Ryou and I talked about these new developments in our yami's behavior, but decided to drop the subject until Malik arrived, seeing as he would sooner or later considering where Yami and Bakura were heading.

Malik had left for the kitchen after telling me that Yami even offered to finish cleaning his room in order for him to leave. I finished up and locked the shop door, and setting the alarms, before heading into the kitchen. Malik sat at the table, I noticed that he stopped by the front to remove his jacket and left his bag. Ryou was at the stove, finishing up by the looks of it, as he shut off the appliance and began sharing out food for three.

As I took a seat at the table, Malik stated, "I think that there's something wrong with Marik that Yami and Bakura aren't telling us" the troubled look he wore grew darker as he sighed.

"I've noticed all three of them acting differently; even Bakura has been rather passive these pass few days. I haven't heard any swearing in the house for a while" Ryou added, placing bowls in front of Malik and I before sitting down himself with a bowl.

"I saw him watching a Pokémon re-run today" Malik commented, absentmindedly sipping soup. I frowned, Bakura never watched re-runs, I remember him one time telling me they were a waste of air time, and should only be played during marathons. Something _is_ wrong here.

"Yes there does seem to be something off about our yami's that has to do with Marik. Yami even offered to clean Malik's room Ryou!" Ryou eyebrows disappeared into his hairline turning to me, I nodded in agreement.

It was well known in every city and country in the world and universe that Yami Mutou hates to clean, anything. It is also well known that the only place that Yami would clean willingly is his room and _only_ his room. So this news that Yami had even offered to clean Malik's room was astonishing to say the least.

After the realization hit that yes, there is really something strange going here in connection to our yami's bizarre behavior; we sat there in silence, with occasional clinking of silverware against the bowl sound regular with the consummation of soup.

Looking into the bowl before me, a feeling of dread suddenly hit me. My stomach felt queasy, resisting the urge to throw up, I looked up the others. Ryou looked slightly ill, filling up his spoon and pouring the liquid back inside the bowl. And Malik, well he ate his whole serving and sat there poking the remains of the chicken soup stuck at the bottom of the bowl in annoyance.

Sighing, I got up, taking mines, and Malik's bowl. I looked towards Ryou, and he hesitantly relinquished he half eaten bowl as well. As I threw the bowls into the sink to wash later, I motioned for the two that I'd follow them to the living room shortly.

There was something happening that we're missing…if we don't figure out what is wrong with those three soon…huh?

Malik had turned on the TV, and froze nearly causing Ryou and me to crash into him.

"What Malik…"

"Oh Kami…"

Malik just looked on frozen as the news caster declared a code red storm warning just east of the city:

"**Lock all doors and stay INSIDE! What we saw a few hours ago were just merely the beginning; more on this and other top stories at 9."**

"Yami, Bakura, Marik…they are trapped in the house, do you think they know?" I exclaimed, eyes wide-Malik is still frozen in shock. Ryou began frantically trying to dial Malik's house; apparently all phone lines in the area have been cut.

I tried to move Malik to the couch, as the he was coming out his initial shock. We also sat there, dreading tonight and possibly the next 48 hours depending on the weather. I really don't feel good.

"Sigh, I don't know what I am getting myself so worked up about. They can take care of themselves and they are inside the house…right?" Malik intoned, still a flicker of doubt lingered in those lilac eyes of his.

Ryou and I nodded in affirmation, but still in our soul rooms we tried to gain a connection with our yami's, for them to tell us they are okay…anything.

*********

_**Yami's POV**_

Checking my watch, it was a little after 7:30, I looked over at my two companions, Marik had tired himself out not too long ago and was quietly sleeping, resting on my shoulder. And Kura, not sleeping well recently decided to come with me check up on Marik, a few moments after Marik drifted off, he looked at me with those irritated blood shot eyes. I told him to sleep and boy did he need it.

Smiling warily at both of them, I decided to take a short nap.

Missing the huge black cloud block out the sun; turning the evening sky a deep midnight blue-nearly black.

***

_I blinked; goodness seems as if I am inside my soul room? Great, just what I need at the moment. Dangerous rooms and traps! Rolling my eyes, I sighed in annoyance and walked over to the door that linked me with my hikari. _

_I guess that Yugi must have been calling since I am here and all-hm…must be urgent too._

_Pushing the heavy door aside, I stepped out into the hallway. 'Hmm, it seems that aibou isn't here…' I thought looking both ways, like a pedestrian crossing a 'seemingly' empty street. _

_I shrugged, and decided to check his room just incase he decided to wait a while. So walking along humming the theme to Pokémon… what? I watch the TV now and then; Aneee-ways…I knocked first, hearing nothing I opened the door. _

"_Yugi…heeey aibou um…you called?" I asked, looking around the brightly lit room, scattered with toys and other play things. _

_Great I feel so stupid right now, of course he's not here…right… now? Sigh…fine then I guess I'll see if he left a message. Looking around I notice a note stuck to the door…right behind me. _

_Sweat drop. _

_Hm, says something or another about some huge storm… Well thanks hikari for the warning. _

_Exiting Yugi's soul room, and closing the door behind me… I have to say this might be a bit of a problem. _

_***_

I opened my eyes, wide awake.

"YARHHH!"

"ACK- Shhh!"

"Shit, Kura you know I love you an' all but you really-really h-have t-to stop doing that!" I stutter out, trying to catch my breath and slow my pounding heart.

"S-sorry Yami, but I just wanted to check if you were awake or not" Bakura answers, rubbing his eyes with one hand whilst fighting off another yawn. I grin; he notices and narrows his burgundy eyes.

"What"

"Nothing," he's glaring now. "Anyways, how're you doing there?"

He rolls his eyes in annoyance–apparently a habit he has undoubtedly picked up from me- and walks over to the window signaling for me to follow.

Untangling myself from Marik's death grip I make my way over to my thief, who had gone to the curtains and drew them open. Standing slightly behind him, I realize why he seemed so troubled. For the sky…right outside the window was dark, darker that it should be at this time of night, or looking at my watch barely reaching 8 o'clock.

This must have been the huge storm that Yugi had warned me about. And looking at the size of that huge cloud moving to cover the city, I'd say that this wasn't just any storm. I turned to Bakura, knowing that he could sense it too…Shadow Magic, the air just slipping through the window was heavy with it. There was movement behind us, blinking we turned to find Marik; yes still asleep but the presence of the glowing millennium eye on his head summed it up.

It seemed as if Marik was causing this storm subconsciously, and by the look on his face he wasn't having pleasant dreams either.

"There was probably something else bothering him, other than his hikari's temper" Bakura states, watching the youngest of our trio toss and turn on the couch.

"Yes, so it seems but what could have upset him so much for this it happen, if it wasn't his hikari then, could it be…"

Bakura and I know that Marik is afraid truly of only three things; being alone, having his hikari leave him and the most troublesome, he himself. Marik was afraid of what he could do if he ever lost control of his mind like before when he first met his hikari.

Whatever what happening in his mind, it seemed horrible the blond yami seemed to be trying to say something, but he couldn't. Bakura rushed to his side when Marik started clawing at his neck nearly drawing blood; all the while he was still trying to say something. It was as if he was having a battle within his mind; the thunder crashed outside illuminating the dark room.

Bakura tried the shake the distraught yami awake but no avail; there was now tears streaming down his face…even though he stopped clawing at his neck, he had now started to hyperventilate. I sat beside the thief, and helped him try to rouse Marik from whatever nightmare he was going through.

'This is not good…what's wrong Marik?' I thought despairingly, as I watched the other yami struggle.

TBC…

**Tenshibabe: **Okay…Bring on the Angst! Soo yea some major re-writes here and there…obviously the story doesn't go with the initial summary, can't even remember where I was going with that to be honest, so I'll probably change the summary an yea hope u all like it?

R&R!


	5. Falling

**Tenshibabe: **Sorry for the wait, inspiration hit me and I typed. Sorry for the wait...btw thanks to everyone who added AIHS to their fav/alerts lists and of course to those who have reviewed.

**A/N: **

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

**/Light to Dark/**

**//Dark to Light//**

**(Authoresses' Pointless Blabber)**

**Always In His Shadow**

**Chapter 5: Falling**

* * *

**Marik's POV**

I sat in my soul room, resting my head against my knees. It's not fair, why do I have to try so much for so little? My hikari is always upset with me, although he's happier now then before but still now I'm more of an annoyance to him. I sighed, no matter what I do nothing turns out right.

I shifted against the wall fingering the chained collar around my neck. Yes, I have chains, more like shakles posted in my soul room. I used to use them to keep myself in check…to make sure I stayed here so I couldn't hurt my hikari. Now I sometimes wear them when I'm upset or if my hikari was irritated with me. Maybe I should stay in here forever so that Malik wouldn't have to deal with me-then he wouldn't be so upset all the time.

My soul room is a bit creepy, but I like it like this I suppose because it's my room. It looks an old tomb dungeon, no more like an ancient prision cell-it even comes complete with with a pile of bones and a skull which I named _Kenny_; like the character from a show I was watcing with Bakura once. Anyways Kenny is the only company I have here in my soul room, and sometimes the small creatures from the shadow realm like the spider I sent back earlier.

It's quiet mostly, and well lighted…except for the far corner where a thick darkness sits.

Recently it's be getting bigger and now covers most of the room except for the spot where I am now and Kenny; he says the darkness is evil and dangerous and that I should keep away from it. I try but I can't everytime I come here, it seems to have tripled in size. '_I don't like the dark'_ I huddle closer to the wall hugging my knees to myself.

I stay in the room a bit longer, looking at the old floors and picking at my jeans hoping Malik wasn't angry with me anymore. I decided to leave, the darkness was heavy in the room-but I couldn't move, rooted to the floor, and that's when I felt _him _enter the room. I suddered as his presence floated through the darkness.

"_Hmm, I see your just as sullen today as well my little demon"_ he purred his voice dark and dipped in evil. I shivered fisting the chain connected to the collar, hugging my knees tighter.

"W-what are _you_ doing here-I thought y-you…"I chocked out, gritting my teeth as I looked up at myself my twisted insane utterly evil self that was supposedly destroyed at the end of battle city. I don't remember much just that when I came to I had my own body and held some sembelence of sanity. Apparently after the ceremonial duel, us yami's got our own bodies but were still connected to our hikaris; a second chance at life is what Yugi said, but to me who didn't really have a life before I guess I didn't know what to call it, neither did Malik.

But looking up at this evil incarnate smirking down at me I don't know what to think, as I watched paralyzed now by fear, fear of what this monster could do.

"_What have you been up to whilst I was gone, have you been good…?" _he spoke softly, casually toying with my hair.

I flinched, turning hate filled eyes on him, "Y-you're a monster" I stuttered out.

"…or naughty!" he growled out, pulling my hair forcefully yanking my head closer to him, to the darkness. I whimpered in both pain and fear.

"What do you w-want" I gasped, as he paused in his decent to the darker side. My head hurt, as he dropped the trapped locks in his hand. I jumped as he suddenly appeared in front of me-eyeing my neck for a moment.

"_What I want…that's simple, I want revenge-you know what it's like to be banished to the shadow realm, forgotten? Even your own hikari doesn't care to look for you?_"

He frowns as if saddened for a moment, before he steps back, before picking something up off the floor. He smirks at me for a moment, and I almost stopped breathing as he holds up the chain connected to my collar.

"_Well, of course you don't,"_ he tugs on the collar, nearly choking me, "_it's not a very nice experience, but you don't have to take my word for it after all…you'll be there very soon"_ he chuckles to himself as continues to pull me closer to the dark side of my soul room. I start to pull on the collar as it digs into my neck.

I whimper really starting to struggle as he pulls me closer to the border, I could feel the wayward spirits of the shadow realm reaching for me as I desperately try to free myself from my shackles.

//_Malik, Hikari please…help me// _I try to get out, I don't want this, but even as I struggle, shout and cry this monster doesn't stop until covered in the darkness of the shadows and my soul room is eons away.

I cry out as I'm thrown into what looks like a cage; my greatest fear the darkness surrounds me. He locks the door turning away.

"_Hope you enjoy it there, because when I'm done no one will come looking for you"_ he growls before vanishing away leaving smoky air.

I sniff, letting the tears fall, "Please don't hate me hikari, please…I'm sorry" I whisper burying my head on my knees as I try to block everything out.

* * *

**Malik's POV**

I jolt as if shocked, sitting up suddenly. Something's not right, what has happened to Marik his presence flickered and nearly went out and-and now his side of the link is all cloudy, something's wrong.

Yugi and Ryou watch me worried as I relay to them what I felt just now.

"Is he okay, try contacting him" Ryou responded, sitting me down on the couch in between he and Yugi.

I nod, and try to do just that, but all I get is a sharp pain and a half transmitted message.

//…Hikari please…help// after this it's as if I'm forcefully repelled, and the link between us becomes severed by a thick cloud of smoke.

I gasp, as I focus on the present. '_Marik where are you'_ I thought to myself as I tried to stay calm, but my heart was pounding telling something was coming and it wasn't going to be good.

Ryou and Yugi seemed to regain connection with their yami's who apparently were, as they say, taking a nap. But since then they haven't contacted us back and now this happens.

Both Yugi and I jump when there is a shout from the hall, where Ryou went to gather blankets. We were going to sleep out in the living room, where the TV was in case there were any updates on the news. As Yugi and I enter the hall we find Ryou leaning against the wall, winded as if hit by something. By the dazed look in his eyes he's communicating with Bakura, but something's wrong.

Suddenly Ryou snaps back to focus, clutching the ring, panic lacing his voice. "Bakura…Bakura answer me…no!" Ryou shouts before slamming his fist against the wall in sheer frustration.

What's going on here?

* * *

**Back at Malik's Place**

Yami and Bakura gasped as a dark aura surrounded Marik, covering the couch and a small area around it. It only lasted a moment, and then it dissipated leaving the air thick with shadow magic and a barely conscious Marik.

Bakura growled, moving closer to check out the damage; Marik seemed okay. It was then that his hikari contacted him asking about Marik, apparently the blonde hikari couldn't sense his yami any more, which puzzled the tomb robber since Marik was right here.

He heard a shout from Yami and turned to him, confused.

"Bakura stay away from him" Yami grounded out now standing by the opposite wall facing the couch.

"What…why?" Bakura questioned standing up, moving towards Yami regardless. It was then the storm peaked, the wind shook the house and the lightening illuminated the sky.

Yami barely had time to move, as a blast of shadow magic came out of nowhere directed at the silver haired yami.

"Move!" Yami shouted, pulling the other out of the way of the blast, but was too late to stop him from getting hit. The two yami's were thrown back a couple of feet, Bakura was barely conscious. The blast, which came from the side, hit him mostly in the side and his back.

Despite its small size it was a very powerful blast, which he was sure Ryou felt as well, the link was still open. "Close it, we can't let them get hurt" Yami murmured as he checked out Bakura's injury.

//Sorry Ryou//

A dark sounding laugh came from the direction of the couch. Yami glared at the one who appeared. "Marik" the once pharaoh called a tone of disbelief tinted his voice.

"Hmm, pharaoh, long time no see…of course I see you're doing _well_ for yourself" the now insane yami greeted eyeing Yami and Bakura, his heated glare resting on the tomb robber a bit longer. Yami held the injured one closer, now glaring at once child like yami.

"You're not Marik" Yami accused, the millennium eye glowing on his forehead.

Marik smirked, a wicked look in his eyes, "How right you are my pharaoh, how right you are"

* * *

**TenshiBabe:** Huzzah there it is! Now we have a hint of a plot or whatever. Poor Kura tho…why am I always hurting him I don`t know, It's probably because I luv him. R&R plz :p


	6. Deceit

**Tenshibabe: **Glad that everyone is enjoying this story, well here's chapter six

**A/N:**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

**/Light to Dark/**

**/Dark to Light/**

**(Authoresses' Pointless Blabber)**

**Always In His Shadow**

**Chapter 6: Deceit**

* * *

Yami growled, ruby eyes narrowing as he moved to his feet, making sure the silver haired yami was okay; never taking his eyes off of the deranged blonde. Millennium eye glowing murderous intent clear Yami stared down Marik's doppelganger.

"You aren't Marik, who are you and what did you do to him" Yami demanded, not liking the way the other was looking at his thief.

The other Marik smirked, even going as far a emitting a short laugh, before tearing his eyes away from the barely conscious yami; noting that the Pharaoh's glare intensified at his actions.

He grinned, "Heh, you can call me Yami Marik, yes quite befitting to be the darker half of a yami, quite befitting indeed" He turned to Yami grin widening at his perplexed expression.

Yami frowned, what he was saying was impossible yami's weren't supposed to get...well yami's that's just not how things worked. He didn't like where this was heading.

"Where is he, just what did you do to Marik?" he questioned again, annoyed to notice that _yami_ Marik was staring unblinkingly at him.

"That brat, you want to know where that little disgrace for a yami is..." Yami winced, gritting his teeth, '_how dare he say that about Marik'_

"I locked him away in his soul room, and then took over; he couldn't even fight me back, not even when I mentioned his hikari..." the blonde grimaced as if he tasted something horrid. "All he could focus on were the impending shadows, why he was chosen and not _me_ makes me sick-obviously I'm much more suited to be Malik's yami than him" he growled out eyes flashing with anger.

Yami scowled at the thought, to think that _this_ could have been Marik's personality. The thought made the once Pharaoh shudder with disgust, eyes barely shifting to check the ever growing mass of shadow magic being formed a ways away from the other Marik.

'_If I can just knock him out, we might be able to somehow allow Marik enough time to return to his body'_ Yami thought as he once again stared down the other, the thunder flashed illuminating the room casting shadows across the occupants.

Yami Marik suddenly smirked, eyes widening displaying a manic expression. Yami kept his guard; this Marik's behaviour seemed unpredictable.

"I've just thought of something, something that would make this victory much more delicious than it already is" Yami Marik grinned, as the pharaoh grit his teeth, as the anger rolled off of him.

"Do you want to know what it is, dear pharaoh?" he said with a sardonic twist to his voice.

Yami sneered, refusing to answer the other, as he continued to power up the ball of shadow energy.

"I'll tell you anyways, since you're just dying to know" He smiled, as he inspected his nails nonchalantly, "This body is just overflowing with untapped power, and that fool didn't even try to test his full abilities luckily I've been preparing for this day for a long time…and Pharaoh you won't get rid of me, so don't even try" Yami Marik growled.

Yami gasped as the energy ball imploded upon itself, fizzling out. Yami Marik looked over his shoulder where a small column of smoke was all that was left of the shadow ball.

"Was that your best shot Pharaoh I-Urk!" Yami Marik winced before crumpling to the floor, leaving Bakura standing in his wake, arm raised in attack. Said tomb robber held his injured side, as he stared down at the body of his fellow dark.

"This is getting out of hand, are you okay Kura?" Yami asked as he made his way over to the pair.

"I know what you mean…Ah-ah Shiite this hurts," Yami sent him a concerned look. "But I am not dying so don't make that face" Bakura growled as he watched Yami move their friend to the couch before binding his hands and legs with strong bonds retrieved from the shadows.

"Hmm I should check just to be sure, I certainly don't want you dying on me Kura," Bakura frowned at Yami's words, "Well this should hold him if he wakes up…" Yami stated a distant look in his eyes.

After he was done, he moved to check out his partner, after quite a few complaints and a tired glare Yami was satisfied that Bakura wasn't about to keel over he then contacted his hikari.

/Yugi? You'll never believe what's been going on/

**At Game Shop**

Yugi and Malik sat anxiously waiting for any communications from their yami's, as they watched Ryou pace back and forth in the living room, occasionally biting his nails in frustration.

The incident with Bakura really shook up the light haired hikari and it took Yugi a while to calm the other teen down.

Malik sighed, running his hands through his hair. The news declared the storm to be calming down somewhat and there would be heavy to light rain for the rest of the week. Malik turned to Yugi; the small teen had been tracing the lines of his puzzle absentmindedly for the past thirty minutes or so just staring off into space.

Malik stood from the couch, this comatose behavior was getting them nowhere, but it was not like there was anything they could do at the moment, only wait. Malik sighed, as he made his way to the bathroom, he was feeling a bit dizzy.

/...-kari/

Malik held his head the dizzy spell turning into a small but painful headache. He rummaged through the cabinet behind the bathroom mirror for painkillers.

/...Hikari.../

He paused, hand frozen mid grasp on the bottle of meds. Malik took a ragged breath; Marik was fine with Yami...at least that's what he wanted to believe. He hadn't heard a peep from his other half in hours, which troubled him.

Closing the cabinet, he started opening the cap off the small bottle. Looking up to glance in mirror-

/**MALIK!**/

Said teen jumped spilling the tablets all over the sink. He brought up a trembling hand towards the mirror, now displaying his reflection.

He had seen, thought he saw his yami...no what his yami used to be before he got his body...a-a deranged monster that was hell bent on destroying the world.

Malik took a deep breath, and then a couple more for good measure. Looking around he noted that Yugi and Ryou seemed to be preoccupied at the moment. Malik shut the door to the washroom, before leaning against it.

The blond Egyptian sighed before closing his eyes, concentrating on opening the link that he shared with his yami.

It was still a bit fuzzy and it took a bit of work to get past defenses that he knew Marik didn't have before. Gasping as he finally uncovered the door to his yami's soul room, Malik noted that something had changed.

Not to say that he has ever been inside, but just standing in front of the door, he just had a feeling that something was _off._

He bit his lip, shaking off the momentary apprehension, before pushing open the archaic door.

"What are you doing?"

Malik jumped, feeling his heart hammer in his chest, as he turned to face a owner of that voice, only to find his yami?

"Marik? Is that you...why do you sound like that are you sick or..." Malik paused, adverting his eyes, "Are you okay? I apologize for the way I acted before...just wanted you to know" he finished, waiting for his yami to reply.

There was a pregnant silence, Malik blinked refusing to be angry looking up into lavender eyes much like his own, he was a bit surprised to see anger and what looked to be disappointment shining through.

"M-Marik?"

The blond yami sighed, as he absently pulled at his hair. He was muttering to himself, Malik thought he caught the words 'idiot' and 'good for nothing' somewhere in there.

He noted Malik looking at him and smiled sheepishly, "Ah, sorry about that Malik...you don't need to apologize I was at fault after all it was my mess, you didn't have to help, _hikari_"

Malik gasped, a small smile gracing his features. "T-that's great yami, I'm glad you're okay..." Malik sighed, stepping away from the stone door. "You don't know how relieved I am, don't worry I'll be home as soon as I can" he promised, as he and his dark shared a smile.

"I'll be waiting, _hikari_, I'll be waiting" Marik finished, watching as his hikari left the link.

* * *

**Tenshibabe: **Oh-hoho how many years did that take to finish? Lol kk so I know that I have like tons of writing to do, most of which I split up between my blackberry and my _new_ laptop, yea I got a new laptop…cuz my other one broke (not that I am using that as an excuse or anything -_-)

Hopefully I'll be able to post the last chapter of. BHL soon as well. :)


End file.
